What we had was real
by OneShots23
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] "I have Dominic." This time Stefan laughed, "You can't actually tell me you actually like him." "What if I do?" she asked him. "Then I won't let it happen," he said, "he's terrible for you. I'm the one you should be with."


**I wrote this one-shot a long time ago for a friend. It was originally posted on my account on Quizilla. I decided to edit it up a bit and post it on here. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry it skips a bit. If you want a one-shot go check out my profile.**

* * *

Avery walked past the sign welcoming her to Mystic Falls. It'd been a long time since she'd been back to the small town in Virginia. She'd left for one reason. Now she was back for the same reason - Stefan Salvatore.

She'd left because she hated the way he had craved for blood. After killing his father, completely draining him of his blood, Stefan became a whole different person. His lust for blood scared her. When he fed he lost control of everything. He tore innocent humans apart. He didn't care for their lives or anyone's except his own.

She was back because she missed him. She hadn't seen since before 1901. She couldn't deal with him anymore. She tried helping him but nothing worked. She soon learned you couldn't help someone unless they wanted to be helped. Stefan never wanted to be helped. Not at that stage.

"Are they still here?" Avery asked the young vampire that was walking up to her. Brooklynn was one of her descendants. Avery may have been dead for over a hundred years but she still watched over her bloodline, making sure her family name continued.

Brooklynn rolled her eyes, "I'm a wolf, not a witch. I don't even know what these two look like."

"I have shown you photo's Brook, you've been here for two weeks!" Avery frowned at the young woman.

She didn't need to be reminded Brooklyn's mother, Avery's great-great-great granddaughter fell in love, married and had a child to a werewolf. Brooklynn being that child, had the werewolf gene. After the twenty-one year old found out about the gene thanks to her father, she looked back on her family history and the rumors surrounding Avery.

After Brooklynn accidentally killed her mother, triggering the curse, her father disowned her. Avery confronted her great-great-great-great granddaughter, taking her under her wing. They've been together since.

Brooklynn smirked making Avery realize she was playing with her. "I've seen the older one around, Damon isn't it?"  
Now it was Avery's turn to roll her eyes. She knew exactly what Brooklynn meant when she said she'd seen Damon. "He'll know you're a werewolf."

"No shit. I don't smell human and I do have a heart beat." Brook said as she walked away no doubt to see the older Salvatore brother, leaving Avery by herself.

* * *

Avery walked to the old boarding house to see it still looked the same, it hadn't changed. She smiled and started to feel the nerves rise in her stomach as she walked up to the front door. She knocked not even knowing if the house still belonged to the Salvatore's.

She was shocked when the door swung open, revealing a young woman with long straight brunette hair and deep brown eyes. She felt like her eyes were deceiving her. The last she heard this person was supposed to be in the tomb.

The person didn't seem to recognize Avery. She was now confused. How could Katherine forget who she was? The vampire bitch was the one who turned her and left her to suffer. Katherine always remembered someone she turned.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked when Avery didn't say anything.

"I'm new in town and kind of lost" Avery lied, "I'm looking for a place to stay and somewhere to eat."

"Oh" she said then gave the vampire directions to a hotel and the local bar and grill. Avery said thank you and then walked away. She called Brooklynn and told her too meet her at the bar and grill.

* * *

"You didn't tell me Katherine was out!" Avery whispered harshly as Brooklynn sat across from her with a glass of whiskey.

"Who's Katherine?"

"The one who turned me, I told you about her." she sighed frustrated, "Why is she out?"

"Katherine Pierce is actually in a tomb. Elijah compelled her to stay in there. She can't get out unless he says so." Brooklynn informed her. She'd found out a lot when spent time with Damon.

"Then who is the person that looks exactly like her?"

"Elena Gilbert, you've heard of the Gilbert's right? You should've since they're one of the founding families." Brooklynn downed her whisky and stood up leaving her glass on the table. "Also, Elena is like Katherine all over again without being a manipulative vampire bitch." She turned on her heel and left Avery alone again.

* * *

Those words repeated themselves over and over again in Avery's mind._ Elena is like the new Katherine._ She had found herself back in the bar and grill. Stefan just happened to be there with Elena. Avery found a guy who she could flirt with.

She was playing pool with Dominic, the guy she managed to pick up, while sneaking glances over at Stefan and Katherine's doppelganger. She could already tell that even though Elena looked like Katherine, she was nothing like the bitch. She seemed sweet and everyone seemed to like her. It made Avery want to hate her but she couldn't bring herself to.

Avery finally caught Stefan's eye. He looked back at her shocked. He didn't know if what he was seeing was real or if it was because Avery had been on his mind since they parted ways.

"You're turn, Ave," Dominic said getting Avery's attention back on him and the game.

"Right." Avery took her shot but the ball missed.

"You know Salvatore?" he asked with a ting of jealousy in his tone.

"I don't think so, he just looks familiar, that's all," Avery smiled flirtatiously at him, "Plus if I did, I wouldn't be like all the other girls and drop everything for him, especially when I'm with you".

Dominc grinned. Avery knew this would be easy. He was a male that lived off false compliments.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Avery had been in town. She was still using Dominic as her puppet. Stefan only confronted her once and that was to find out why she was back. Of course he told Damon everything, especially how Brooklynn is Avery's descendant and was only using him to get what Avery wanted. Avery noticed how much Brooklynn had changed in the matter of a month and a half. Now all Avery had to change was who Stefan was with.

She'd been invited to some Lockwood party where almost the whole town had been invited. She was in a nice dress with heels and her hair was in loose curls. She was standing close to Dominic and Tyler, a Lockwood, werewolf and Dominic's teammate. Dominic was whispering in her ear about nothing she cared about. She pretended to laugh at his lame jokes as she caught Stefan staring at her from across the courtyard.

She eventually separated herself from Dominic and went to get another drink. Just as she reached for a glass of champagne she felt herself being pulled towards the woods that joined to the back of the Lockwood's backyard. She looked to see it was Stefan and tugged her arm back from him.

"You know, if you wanted to talk all you had to do was ask?"

"Don't." Stefan frowned at her. He looked angry. The Stefan Avery use to know, it took a lot for him to get angry, "You need to stop lying to me about why you're here."

"How do you know I'm not lying?" She asked.

"You have Dominic on a string, you don't care for him."

"Since when have you cared who I am with?"

"I have always cared."

Avery laughed, "Now who's lying?"

"It is the truth, I know we haven't seen each since 1901 but I still thought of you everyday and wondered if you found someone better than me," he told her truthfully.

"Say that again," Avery pretended to not hear what he just said so she could hear it again.

"I never stopped thinking about you" he said, "I was scared you found someone better."

"I have Dominic,"

This time Stefan laughed, "You can't actually tell me you actually like him."

"What if I do?" she asked him.

"Then I won't let it happen," he said, "he's terrible for you. I'm the one you should be with."

"What about Elena?" she found herself asking. She didn't want to but over the last few weeks she'd learned just how sweet Elena was. She couldn't hurt her.

"What about her?"

"It looks like what you have is real." Just because she didn't want to like Elena, it didn't mean she couldn't see the love her and Stefan shared.

"What we had was real," he told her. "And I wouldn't mind seeing if we could go back to that."

Avery smiled and stood closer to Stefan, kissing him. "That's what I wanted to hear".


End file.
